Malicia le retour
by Cicidy
Summary: Ouais, mon titre est cliché je sais x) . C'est L'histoire de Malicia qui se croyait libérée de sa malédiction mais qui reviendra à l'académie grâce à Logan. Pas de combat épique. Quelques cliché forcément (pas beaucoup). Juste l'histoire d'un petit voyage et d'un jolie retour.


Alors voila un premier X-men. Après avoir regardé tous les X-mens en un week-end il y avait quelque temps, ma frénésie de fan fiction s'était déclenché. Donc voila un essai... Franchement, j'ai commencé il y a un petit moment sans jamais le finir, et en le relisant il y à peu j'ai décidé de le finir... Voila c'est fait je vous le poste...

Faite des remarques constructives autant que vous voulez... Mes personnages sont probablement OOC mais ce n'est pas un couple qui verrait théoriquement le jour donc forcément. Voila c'est tout.

Il est probable qu'il y ai des petites erreurs... Pardon Pardon mais la relecture c'est pas mon truc, j'ai fait au mieux. Ça devrait rester lisible normalement.

* * *

Malicia regardait la seringue vide... elle venait de prendre l'une des plus grosse décision de sa vie. Elle n'était enfin plus Malicia mais Marie. Elle rigola. Enfin !

Enfin elle pourrait s'habiller correctement sans porter constamment d'horrible gant pour se cacher, elle pourrait vivre sa vie avec Bobby, elle pourrait enfin avoir une vie normal.

C'est ce qu'elle avait reellement pensé jusqu'a ce qu'elle arrive a l'institut. La plupart la regardait, dégoutés. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite. Elle courut jusque dans la chambre de Bobby, elle n'était partit que 3jours... 3 petits jour, qu'est ce qui avait bien pu autant changer. Arrivée au abords de la chambre elle entendit son copain copuler... bruyament

Marie se stoppa net... 3 jours... il l'avait oublié en 3 jours... a moins que ce ne soit pas lui, oui c'était surement quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ouvrit la porte sans frapper faisant sursauter Bobby et une blonde pulpeuse qui se couvrirent des draps. Son coeur cessa de battre. Elle comprenait qu'il avait besoin de ce genre de rapport... mais 3 jours... il lui avait fallu si peu de temps pour mettre une autre fille dans son lit.

Ce qui fit le plus mal a Marie fut a quel point la jeune fille était son contraire, blonde, pulpeuse.. Belle... Elle se tourna et fit demi tour la gorge noué sans meme chercher d'explication. Un jeune la bouscula

 **\- T'a plus ta place ici traitresse !**

Elle comprit. S'enerva. Se leva et courut en direction de la chambre de son ami et mentor. Elle le croisa dans le couloir et lui sauta dans les bras. Wolverine n'avait pas oublié la dernière fois et faillit la repousser mais fut soufflé de constater qu'il ne se passait rien. L'information monta terriblement doucement dans son cerveau

 **\- Marie ! tu as pris l'antidote ! Pourquoi t'as fait une chose pareille Et tu n'as prévenue personne en partant !** Il prit la brune par les epaules et la secoua legerement **Tu es folle ou quoi ?**

La pauvre brune n'en revint pas... alors lui aussi il le pensait. Pour redevenir humaine elle devait perdre tout ce qu'elle possedait ici, c'était donc ça le prix. Les larmes ne purent s'empecher de lui monter aux yeux, que Bobby la trompe était douloureux, mais que Logan ne l'accepte plus était pire encore. D'une petite voix résigné elle déclara :

 **\- Désolée d'en avoir eu marre de faire du mal au gens que j'aimais.**

Elle se detacha de lui et s'en alla en courant. Le vieil ours resta con au millieu du couloir, il n'avait jamais imaginé la chose sous cet angle. Il avait toujours été péssimiste mais il n'avait vu que les bons cotés chez sa protegée... il n'aurait peut-etre pas du dire ce qu'il avait dit. En avançant dans les couloirs, il entendit les murmures, alors comme sa les élèves la traitaient de traitresse. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit si chamboulé

 **\- Bande de sale petit con ! si elle as pris l'antidote c'est pour ne plus pouvoir vous faire de mal !**

Il alla rapidement au bureau de Charles.

 **\- Charles, Malicia a prit l'antidote**

Toujours aussi flegmatique, Charles releva les yeux de son dossier un air légerement soucieux

 **\- Logan, je ne crois pas que l'antidote soit définitif, ce sont nos gêne qui font de nous des mutants et Hank a passé au crible le produit, il ne change pas les gênes, il faut que tu rattrape la petite. Je suis malheureusement sur que son pouvoir n'a pas été ahnihilé, seulement... mis en veille**

Logan pesta et se précipita dans les couloirs sous l'oeil mécontent d'une Tornade qui n'aimait pas que quelqu'un cours dans ses couloirs. Il se dirigea vers le garage ou il fut stupefait de voir son garage ouvert et sa moto absente. Quel sale gamine ! Evidemment c'est lui qui lui avait appris a faire de la moto.

 **\- Merde ! Merde Merde Merde !**

Logan savait que depuis que la petite avait fuit chez elle elle avait acquis un sens de la fuite assez développé.

Le proffesseur Xavier ne put la trouver, maintenant que son gêne mutant était en veille il lui était beaucoup plus difficile de la trouver.

* * *

Marie rangea l'argent du client dans la caisse et lui tendit la clé de sa voiture. Lui souhaita bonne journée et il s'en alla content du service de la jeune fille.

 **\- Anna Marie chéri ! on dirais un Zombie, tu devrais y aller, mon fils arrive pour prendre la relève, si tu ne te depeche pas il ne te lachera pas**

Marie rigola pris son casque et s'en alla en quatrième vitesse, ce fut cependant vain

 **\- Eh Marie tu t'en va sans me dire bonjour ?**

La brune se pinca les lèvres, mince !

 **\- Je suis épuisée Yan !**

En effet, le blond avait remarqué que depuis quelque mois, sa jolie brune semblait couver une sale maladie

 **\- Tu devrais aller voir un docteur tu sais, je pourrais prendre soins de ta petite, la, vraiment ça devient grave**

 _\- Marie soupira_ **Merci je t'appellerais si j'ai un probleme t'inquiète**

Il avait toujours été gentil mais c'en était un peu étouffant. Elle tourna les talons pour s'en aller mais Yan lui aggripa le bras, depuis un an qu'elle était arrivé avec sa fille, il n'avait eu cesse de courir aprés elle. Il aurait voulu la stopper mais s'écroula au sol brisant le contact. Marie se figea. Non ! Sa malédiction était revenue ? Impossible. Elle s'agenouilla prés du jeune homme

 **\- Yan ! Yan je t'en supplie dis moi que tu m'entend !**

Le blond se tourna sur le dos pour faire face a son amie. Il était épuisé comme s'il avait courut un marathon mais fora un sourire sur ses lèvres

 **\- ça va, je suis vivant** _ses ecorchures au genoux se guérirent_

Marie se releva et s'éloigna a reculons. Elle avait vue, elle avait vu dans son esprit que Yan était un mutant

 **\- Marie, je t'en prie, je suis pas un mauvais mutant**

 **\- Je suis désolée, tellement désolée !**

Elle allait se retourner quand elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit son ancien ami se rapprocher d'elle. Alors elle fit volte face

 **\- Marie, tu sais que ça ne change rien !**

 **\- Yan,** elle sanglotta, **c'est moi ! je suis dangereuse, l'antidote ne fait plus effet, je suis tellement désolée !**

Cette fois elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'elle enfourcha la moto de Logan et s'en alla chez elle sans meme mettre le casque. Le jeune homme, trop abasourdie par ce qu'il venait d'entendre n'eut meme pas le temps de réagir.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, la petite Bridget était devant la télé, devant son dessin animé favoris. Les yeux rougis de Marie lui indiquèrent qu'ils se passaient quelque chose.

 **\- Marie, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

 _Flash Back_

 _Marie avait mal. Sa vie a l'institut lui manquait. Ses amis. Pas Bobby, non lui il ne lui manquait pas ce salaud. Malgrès les mois, elle se sentait toujours aussi mal. Elle vivait de petit boulot et subsistait bien mais elle était seule, terriblement seule. 7ans a se couper du monde ne l'aidait pas a se sociabiliser. Elle avait peur du contact des gens, peur de souffrir. Tellement peur que tout aille mal encore une fois. Alors elle avait décidé de sortir, prendre l'air._

 _Elle croisa un couple et une enfant. Ils lui donnaient une lettre, elle détourna les yeux et continua son chemin, elle n'avait pas imaginé a quel point ce serait dur. C'était si different de ce a quoi elle c'était attendue. Elle avait pensé a son avenir avec Bobby, Logan parrain de ses enfants. Logan l'emmenant a l'hotel de ville pour son mariage. Logan en figure de père. Bobby en marié. Elle chassa rageusement ses larmes._

 _Elle avait aimée Logan d'abords comme un père puis un jour elle l'avait vu comme un Homme. Elle était alors sortit avec Bobby pour l'oublier et ça avait marché. Et quand elle avait enfin consideré Logan comme un grand frere, Bobby avait commencé a frequenter sa meilleur amie Kitty Pryde pour finalement la tromper avec une blondasse. Quel vie de merde ! La nuit commençait a tomber. Elle décida de faire demi-tour et s'arreta devant une boutique qu'elle n'avait pas vue a l'aller, trop absorbé dans ses pensées._

 _Quand elle avait perdu ses pouvoirs, elle avait penser mettre de jolie jupe et de petit short avec des debardeurs mais... elle n'avait pas réussi a changer de style. Elle avait acheté sous le coup de l'impulsion des mini shorts et des jupes mais n'en avait finalement jamais fait usage. Elle se sentait trop mal dans sa peau pour pouvoir se montrer si impudiquement ainsi. Quand elle arriva au parc, il faisait déjà nuit et elle retrouva la petite fille, seule. Elle se sentit obligée d'aller la voir_

 _Quand la petite la vit arriver, ses yeux plein de larmes s'illuminèrent. Et elle tendit a l'ex mutante la lettre_

 ** _\- Vous etes la personne que mes parents m'ont dit d'attendre ?_**

 _La brune n'osa rien répondre et prit la lettre pour la lire_

 __Ma fille est une mutante et je ne peux pas m'occuper d'elle. Elle est dangereuse pour nous. Elle s'appelle Bridget Pendragon et a 6ans. Prenez soins d'elle. J'ai mis dans son sac quelque vetement de l'argent et son passeport. Bon courage.__

 _Folle de rage de la lâcheté des parents et du souvenir encore douloureux de l'abandon de ses propres parents, Marie serra le poing chiffonnant la petite lettre au passage, cependant elle se repris rapidement._

 ** _\- Oui, regarde on a les meme yeux vert, on est de la meme famille. Je vais t'emmener avec moi. Je connais une trés bonne école pour toi. Tu veux bien ?_**

 ** _\- Tu mens, mais merci. Ils m'ont abandonné hein_**

 _Malicia se mordit l'interieur de la joue. Futée la gosse. Elle semblait si résignée, comme si elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre ses parents l'auraient abandonné.  
_

 ** _\- Je ne mens pas pour l'école. Elle se trouve un peu plus loin vers la mer, vers Salem tu connais ?_**

 ** _\- J'irais pas !_** _Les cheveux roux commencèrent a virevoltait comme de petites flameches_ ** _Je veux aller en Alaska voir les aurore boréale !_**

 _Marie fut époustouflé et devant son regard la petite Bridget eut peur de se faire engueuler_

 ** _\- C'est magnifique !_**

 _Pour la petite rousse c'était une première. Monstre, mutante, dégenerée... elle connaissait... mais magnifique c'était vraiment la première fois. Sa colère se calma et a cause du trop plein d'émotion de la journée elle se mit a pleurer en serrant sa nouvelle allié dans ses bras. Elle avait eu peur, elle avait eu faim, elle se sentait seule, elle était fatiguée._

 _Fin du Flash back_

 **\- Tu sais, je t'ai emmenée vers l'alaska parce que je voulais aussi voir les aurores boréale quand j'ai été jetée de chez moi**

 **-... Marie, tes pouvoirs ils sont revenu hein..**

Marie s'étala sur le divan. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'acquiescer. Un peu plus d'un an qu'elles se connaissaient, plus besoin de parler dans ce genre de situations. Et Bridget était si perspicace.

 **\- Je vais plus pouvoir te toucher, tu devras toi aussi faire attention d'accords ?**

Bridget n'y fit qu'a sa tete et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère adoptive et contre toute attente rien ne se produisit. Etonnant les deux filles.

 **\- C'est pas désagréable du tout.**

Marie rigola. Cette fille était incroyable ! Elle était imunisé au poison, au feu et sa peau était terriblement dur ! comme une carapace... une ecorce plutot. Elle était heureuse que sa petite Bridget sois imunisé contre elle. Elle la serra dans ses bras, contente qu'au moins une personne puisse la toucher désormais.

 **\- Tu te rend compte, si je n'avais pas été déraisonnable on ne se serait plus jamais touché alors que tu ne me fait meme pas mal !**

Marie rigola.

 **\- ça te dit de t'enfoncer encore plus au nord ?**

 **\- Pour voir des aurore boréale ?**

 **\- Essayons. On partiras demain, tu es d'accords ?**

La petite rousse ne répondit meme pas et se précipita a l'éxterieur pour rejoindre sa chambre preparer ses affaires. Aprés avoir récuperée la petite, Marie avait décidé de quitter Springfield pour une plus petite ville. Elle avait rencontré Rémy Lebeau et grace aux souvenir de Logan, elle avait pu obtenir son aide pour gagner assez d'argent pour s'établir dans une petite ville. Quand elles avaient enfin trouvé un village qui leur avait plu, Bridget c'était fait passer pour sa fille (ce qui aurait supposé qu'elle l'aurait eu a 14ans, néanmoins les gentils habitant de Cold Lake (oui oui c'est une ville au canada) n'avait pas osé lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Ce soir la, Bridget s'endormit rapidement et Marie ne put s'empecher de rigoler. Elle comprenait pourquoi ses parents l'avaient abandonnés. Dans son sommeil, sa chambre devenait le témoin de feu tourbillonnant, chaque chose végétale se mettait a pousser dans tout les sens, le vent détruisait tout et la chambre était innondé. L'avantage c'est que chaque élement bloquait l'autre élement évitant les pires catastrophes, bien que pas toute.

Elle s'installa sur la véranda. Vers minuit, le ciel s'inonda de lumière verte. Marie n'en crut pas ses yeux. Une aurore boréale ! Bravant les dangers, elle courut reveiller Bridget qui fut dure a sortir de son sommeil profond. Cependant la petite fille ne voulait pas rater sa et se leva pour regarder malgrés le réveil difficile.

Elles restèrent blottit l'une contre l'autre a regarder cette beauté naturelle. Au petit matin la petite rousse et sa mère adoptive c'était endormie aprés avoir contemplé l'aurore. Bridget, ayant dormi plus longtemps fut réveillé par le bruit d'une moto. Elle se réveilla et vit un homme gigantesque s'avancer vers eux. Position défensive, elle réveilla Marie et ses cheveux commencèrent a crépiter

 **\- Logan...** a peine avait-elle ouvert les yeux qu'elle le voyait la, devant elle comme une illusion. Ca faisait tellement longtemps. Son coeur manqua un battement, il était venu pour elle ?

Bridget s'arreta net... Alors c'était lui le fameux Logan. il était vieux et ressemblait a un Ours.

 **\- Tu rentre a la maison maintenant gamine ! T'as pris d'assez grande vacance !**

Malicia resta abasourdie. Comment avait-ils pu la reperer aussi rapidement, il y avait plus de 40h de route depuis l'institut.

 **\- Ca fait 2 jours que je roule presque non-stop, j'espere que tu va quand meme m'offrir l'hospitalité dans ta 'charmante' demeurre !**

Tant de sacarsme dans sa voix. Malicia se leva et le gifla.

 **\- T'as du culot de dire sa pauvre con !**

Dans sa baffe, Logan avait sentit le pouvoir de sa protegée. Elle les avaient retrouvés. Il rigola. La serra dans ses bras sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

 **\- Ca m'avait manqué petite.**

Marie grommela et se détacha de lui pour ne pas trop lui faire de mal. Elle aurait aimée avoir ce genre d'attention de sa part quand elle n'avait plus de pouvoir.

 **\- Tu aurait pu dire que c'est moi qui t'avais manquée quand meme. Je te présente ma fille, Bridget Pendragon**

Logan faillit s'étouffer au mot fille. Fille ? son enfant ? Qui était le père ? Qui avait osé... Le rire de sa protegée le calma

 **\- Réfléchis béta ! elle a 7 ans, il y a 7ans tu es le seul homme que j'approchais !**

 **\- Tu es venue nous amener a l'institut ? Maintenant que j'ai vu une aurore boréale je veux bien y aller. Marie a dit que je pourrais me faire plein d'amis !  
**

Logan regarda le petit bout de femme qui se tenait devant lui. Elle c'était enfui et avait meme receuillie une autre mutante. Il savait qu'elle avait toujours eu le coeur sur la main. Il comprenait aussi les soupirs triste de Malicia. Elle n'avait jamais aimé son pouvoir, sa malédiction. Et il comprenait. Il entra dans la maison sans se faire inviter et explora la demeurre de sa jeune amie.

L'interieur était sommaire, elle avait du galerer pour avoir tout ce qu'elle possedait. Une télé, un vieux frigo, un vieux canapé. Logan continuait la visite du petit chalet quand il entendit une voiture arriver. Il sortit tout de suite. Un blond sortit et se figea en voyant Logan. Marie gênée essaya quand meme de désamorcé le conflit qu'elle sentait venir.

\- **Logan, je te présente Yan, c'est un collègue et le fils du proprietaire du chalet. Yan, Logan**

- **Mutant ?**

 _\- Logan sortit ses griffes_. **Un probleme avec sa ?**

Yan, impressioné recula.

 **\- Du calme Logan, c'est aussi un mutant. C'est sur lui que j'ai remarqué que mes pouvoirs étaient revenu.**

 **\- Quand tu es partit j'ai essayé de te rattraper, mais tu t'était sauvé avec ma moto... Charles et moi savions que ce ne serait pas définitif, mais comme ton gêne était en veille on a pas réussi a te localiser, dès qu'il a eu un petit signal sur toi j'ai sauté sur ma moto pour te ramener... Tu va me suivre n'est ce pas.**

 _\- Bridget leur coupa la parole_ **Bien sur !**

Marie n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller. Elle était bien la, dans ce petit village isolée de la ville principale de cold Lake. Elle avait ici la sérénité qu'elle cherchait depuis longtemps et il arrivait meme parfois qu'il y ait des aurores boréale. Il y faisait toujours un peu froid et l'été etait doux. Yan bien que lourd était particulièrement gentil comme la plupart des gens ici. D'un autre cotès, ils étaient tous trés tactile et elle risquait de les mettre en danger. D'un autre cotès, il y avait Logan, Son Logan. et il y avait Bridget, qui voulait absolument y aller.

 **\- Yan, c'est mon ancien chez moi.**

 **\- Tu as vu ce que je peux faire, je peux te supporter mieux que quiconque j'en suis sur...**

 **\- Toi oui, mais tous les autres ? Tu sais a quel point ils sont tactiles, je suis dangereuse. A l'institut je suis sur que le professeur m'aideras a contenir mon pouvoir. Comprend moi Yan.**

Le jeune homme soupira, le fait qu'elle aille a cet institut était surement la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver a celle qu'il aimait. Ce qu'il n'aimait pas c'était ce Logan qui regardait Marie comme la chose la plus importante du monde ! Ca l'agacait. D'un autre cotès, Marie avait toujours repoussé ses avances. Il était indécis, et puis c'était pas tellement a lui que revenait le choix. Lui il pouvait seulement faire en sorte qu'elle s'en aille sans regret.

 **\- Je comprend. j'expliquerais tout a mon père, ne t'inquiète de rien.**

Yan tourna les talons quand il sentit une tete contre son dos. Deux petite mains aggripé a son T-shirt. Malicia savait que c'était un mec génial. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir été normal et d'avoir pu vivre une vie merveilleuse avec lui. Elle lui chuchotta doucement

 **\- Merci d'avoir toujours été la pour moi et pour Bridget. Tu as toujours été merveilleux. Et si mes pouvoirs n'était pas revenu, je suis sur que tu aurais fini par m'avoir.**

Le jeune homme profita de sentir la chaleur dans son dos. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais plus que ce petit contact avec elle. Alors il en profita un maximum. Ce serait surement la dernière fois qu'il la verrait. Logan grace a son ouï superieur avait entendu et grognait de mécontentement. C'était Sa Marie.

Le coeur de Malicia se serra. Elle loupait encore une chose merveilleuse. Est ce qu'elle avait été de la pire espèce dans une vie ultérieure pour qu'on la punisse ainsi. Elle gonfla ses poumons d'air et se décolla de lui. Il s'en alla sans se retourner. Quand il monta dans sa voiture, Malicia vit les yeux humides du jeune homme et s'en voulut. Elle se sentait tellement coupable d'etre née un jour. Elle n'aurait jamais du naitre et faire tant de mal autour d'elle. Elle se mit a pleurer et Bridget encouragea Logan a faire un calin en commun.

Prenant sur lui, Logan prit Malicia dans ses bras. lui caressa doucement les cheveux. La calmant doucement. Si sa régénération n'était pas aussi puissante, il se serait déjà évanouit. Mais le proffesseur lui avait appris que son pouvoir de guérison pouvait etre controlé. Il avait passé de longue heure de méditation et le résultat était la. Il était une boule d'énérgie dont Malicia puisait pour se remettre en forme. Au bout d'un moment elle sursauta et se détacha de Logan

 **\- Bon sang, tu n'a rien ?**

 **\- J'ai développé ma régénération.**

Elle souffla soulagée. Il était temps de se mettre en route.

 **\- Je prend quelques affaire et nous y allons.**

Bridget courut dans sa chambre chercher son sac tandis que Malicia prenait le sien.

 **\- Je suis meme pas étonné que vos sac soient déjà fait.**

 **\- On s'arreteras a Winnipeg, il y a un bon motel, la directrice est une mutante qui adore Bridget. Je ne pense pas tenir plus de 12h alors on s'arreteras avant d'arriver a Montreal et de Montreal on iras a Salem ça te va ?**

 **\- A vrai dire je pensais demander a Hank de venir nous chercher avec son dernier bolide volant**

Bridget sauta les bras en l'air !

 **\- L'avion ! je veux prendre l'avion !**

Malicia l'a regarda tendrement.

 **\- Va pour l'avion alors  
**

 **\- Ouaiiiis !**

Le trio prit les motos pour s'éloigner de la petite ville, Bridget adorait les tours en moto. Elle se sentait tellement libre, sauvage. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans un coin isolé et attendirent dans l'herbe que leur collègue arrive.

 **\- On est allés chez tes parents, voir si tu n'y étais pas retournée...**

Malicia soupira, ah oui, elle se sentait tellement honteuse. Elle leur avait mentit. Elle ne c'était jamais enfuie, ses propres parents l'avaient jeté a la porte, trop effrayé par ses pouvoirs. Alors a partir de ce moment elle avait fait du stop, volée... et elle l'avait rencontré. Son grand Héros. Celui qui n'avait pas pu se résoudre a l'abandonner en plein milieu de la route. Celui qui l'avait prise dans ses bras sans trembler de peur de mourir. Celui qui lui avait donné son energie sans hésitation quand elle était au plus mal a cause de Magneto. Celui qui avait décidé de la proteger, de lui, de cet 'abruti de glaçon' des autres. Il avait toujours été la pour elle mais elle ne lui avait quand meme jamais dit que ses parents l'avaient jeté a la porte.

D'abords parce qu'elle en avait eu terriblement honte. Puis parce que ça la rendait rebelle au yeux de Logan et pour finir parce qu'elle n'y avait plus jamais repensé.

 **\- Des vrais tordus décérébré. Ils disaient du mal de toi, Hank a du m'arreter pour que je les étripes pas.**

\- Marie rigola **. Tu as changé, tu n'a pas développé que ta guérison a ce que je vois, tu as développé ta langue aussi**

 _\- Logan la regarda en coin._ **Tu veux que je te montre ?**

Marie se mit automatiquement a rougir en pensant a la langue de Logan. Elle se cacha derrière ses mains pour cacher son embarras. Le cotès animal de l'homme en fut satisfait. Pendants des mois il avait eu du mal a vivre la disparition de sa protegée. Puis le professeur l'avait lentement conduit a une conclusion inéluctable.

Est-tu sur que ce soit normal de vouloir la proteger a ce point ? Un frere aurait-il été si virulent surtout qu'il n'était pas son frere ? Il se rappelait encore les lames a fleur de peau a chaque fois qu'il voyait Bobby avec Marie. Il se rappelait l'avoir presque étranglé quand il avait appris qu'il trompait Marie. Il se rappelait n'avoir pas pu controler sa colère pendant des jours quand Marie était partie de l'institut. Il se rapellait la terreur quand elle était partie définitivement et qu'il avait failli rameuter tout les X-men pour aller la chercher a travers tout le pays. Il se rappelait sa haine contre Jean quand celle-ci avait dit du mal de Marie. Il avait compris... avec un grand coup de pouce du professeur que ses sentiments n'avait rien de fraternel.

Marie, a ses yeux avait toujours representé un trésor. Si précieuse petite enfant. Si fragile.

 **\- Il est pas mal ton style vestimentaire**

Marie le regarda suspicieusement. Logan ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il ne faisait pas de compliment sauf s'il voyait que la personne en avait desesperement besoin. Il était taciturne mais il ne faisait jamais rien qu'il désaprouvait. On ne pouvait jamais forcé Wolverine a faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Alors elle était surprise de le voir si gentil, si prevenant. Elle avait peur que son coeur se nourrisse de ces faux espoirs.

 _\- Bridget se leva d'un bond_ **Bridget aime la mode ! Alors Marie est mon mannequin parce qu'elle est la plus belle du monde !**

 **\- Je suis bien d'accords avec toi petite...**

Logan n'avait que murmuré sa phrase mais visiblement Marie l'avait entendu et c'était retourné vers lui, le coeur tambourinant. Il venait vraiment de dire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ? Il se mit bêtement a etre gêné et ne plus savoir quoi dire ou faire. S'il ouvrait la bouche il se mettrait surement a bafouiller. Pourtant il c'était passé son monologue en boucle pour etre pret le moment venu de lui dire a quel point elle lui avait manqué.

 **\- Tu... Quand tu es parti... si t'avais pas pris ma moto... je t'aurais rattrapé. Que tu ai pris l'antidote, je m'en fichais... mais ... tu étais partit 3jours sans rien dire a personne... J'ai meme pas eu le temps de m'expliquer...**

 _\- Marie le coupa, honteuse.._ **Tu étais inquiet**

 _\- Logan haussa les épaules._ **Evidemment. Tu es...** _inspire grandement..._ **Importante pour moi**

Malicia ne put s'empecher de se mordiller les lèvre. Une fois elle c'était vu sur une photo avec cette manie et elle se trouvait hideuse avec la bouche defformée mais a ce moment précis, elle ne pouvait s'en empecher. Elle était si stressée...

 **\- Importante comme ... une petite soeur ?**

La réponse ne vint pas et Marie était au bord d'une crise de nerf... qu'allait-il répondre ? c'était le moment fatidique de clarifier les sentiments qu'il y avait toujours eu entre eux. Logan souffla l'air qu'il n'avait meme pas eu conscience de stocker dans ses poumons.

\- **Non..**. I _l chuchota si doucement que Marie cru avoir rever l'entendre_

 **\- J'ai pas compris** , _demanda t'elle l'espoir bien visible dans ses yeux_

Elle voulait etre sure de ne pas avoir revé cette réponse. Les yeux de Logan croisèrent enfin ceux de la petite brune, et il y décela tout l'espoir d'une vie et ca l'encouragea a repeter a peine plus fort.

 **\- Pas comme une petite soeur...**

Malicia, assise dans l'herbe, releva ses genoux ou elle cacha sa tete entre ses bras. Elle revait ou quoi ? Elle attendait sa depuis tellement d'année ! Elle avait fini par sortir avec Bobby parce qu'elle ne pouvais plus se laisser penser a Logan a longueur de temps alors que celui-ci ne la voyait que comme une soeur - a la difference de Jean qu'il considerait comme une femme-. Et la il déclarait ne pas l'aimer comme une petite soeur... Le seigneur lui faisait une faveur si mauvaise !

Elle l'aimait mais... elle ne pouvais pas le priver de contact physique. Elle se mit a pleurer. Quel cruauté ! Elle sanglota et Logan ne comprit pas. Il était indécis. Elle pleurait de joie ou elle pleurait parce que maintenant elle ne l'aimait plus ? Il tourna son regard vers Bridget qui haussa des épaules.

 **\- Elle a réagit pareil hier en apprenant le retour de ses dons.  
**

Comment une gamine de son age pouvait etre si perspicace. ? Il se leva et se placa derrière Marie qu'il enlaça et sentit le pouvoir l'aspirer. Il concentra sa régénération a cette endroit. Hank lui avait dit que tous les pouvoirs pouvaient etre maitrisé - sauf les mutations physique, qui n'était pas a proprement parlé un pouvoir, plutot une déformation secondaire-.

 **\- Respire Marie, doucement, detend-toi.**

Doucement, elle inspira une goulée d'air puis ses muscles se relâchèrent en même temps qu'elle vidait ses poumons, elle réitéra l'éxercice jusqu'à se sentir assez détendu

 **\- Tu vois, tu m'absorbe déjà moins.**

Professeur Xavier avait supposé que le gros blocage de Malicia était mental. Elle avait faillit tuer quelqu'un aux premiers signe de mutation, alors inconsciemment elle c'était dit que c'était impossible de toucher d'autre personne et le cercle sans fin avait fini par empêcher la petite brune de réussir ou même tenter de contrôler son dons

Logan sentait toujours qu'elle lui absorbait de l'énergie mais depuis qu'il lui avait mentit, il n'avait plus besoin de fournir un immense effort pour contrer l'absorption. Bien sur, sans son don il serait déjà mort mais cela voulait dire que Charles avait raison et qu'elle pouvait le contrôler. Ce qui était tout de même une vachement bonne nouvelle. Il dut toutefois se résigner a ne la toucher qu'a travers les vêtements au bout d'un certains moment. Il resta derrière elle, lui enserrant la taille, elle assis entre ses jambes, profitant un maximum de cette étreinte.

Au bout de 2h, le Jet arriva enfin sous le regard craintif de Bridget qui ne manqua pas a Marie.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas Bridg' je suis déjà monté dedans quand j'étais plus jeune. Docteur Hank l'a construit spécialement pour qu'on soit en sécurité a l'intérieur.**

Marie enleva son gant et attrapa la main de la petite quand Hank sortit du Jet. La petite rousse se figea. Hank fut blessé devant le malaise de la petite mais s'excusa et retourna vite au commande du bolide. Logan le suivant.

 **\- Il est aussi un mutant, tu l'a blessée tu sais.**

 _\- Bridget se mordilla l'interieur de la joue._ **Je suis désolé... il est tellement impressionnant... et ...bleu ...**

Marie lui tapota la tete un peu amusée.

 **\- Tu iras simplement t'excuser, tu sais il est vraiment gentil.**

La petite rousse hocha de la tête. Elle savait comme ça pouvait être blessant. Ils entrèrent dans le Jet et Bridget se précipita vers Hank et lui fit une grosse bise sur la joue. Hank rougit face a cet etalage de sentiment... enfin, rougit... mauvit ?

 **\- Bleu c'est trés jolie !**

Logan rigola, c'est le genre de compliment que Hank ne devait avoir jamais entendu depuis qu'il c'était découvert sa mutation complète. C'était le genre de compliment qu'il ne devait avoir jamais entendu tout court en fait. C'était assez insolite.

 **\- Tu sais que quand tu rougis tu deviens mauve ?**

Le fauve ne prit même pas la peine de répondre a Logan et lui grogna dessus. Bridget passa les 2h de vol a poser de multiples question de plus en plus technique pour une enfant de 7ans a Hank. Celui-ci adorait la petite Bridget et son esprit vif de petite génie. Il demanderait au professeur de voir au moins 2h chaque jour la petite. Un esprit de génie se devait d'être entrainé. Et puis, il y avait peu de personne avec qui il pouvait parler techniquement. Elle était encore un peu jeune mais dans quelque temps elle serait aussi calé que lui, peut-être un jour deviendrait-elle encore plus intelligente.

Plus ils approchaient de l'institut, plus elle appréhendait. Marie avait toujours fui les problèmes. Elle avait vu dans l'esprit de Logan a quel point Jean ne voulait pas d'elle. Elle avait vu Bobby dans une relation stable avec Kitty. Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs, Marie avait vu qu'ils avaient légèrement changé. Elle voyait beaucoup plus facilement dans l'esprit des gens. Le changement majeur était qu'il n'y avait plus dans sa tête toute ses personnes, ce n'était que des souvenirs, plus des âmes comme si elle devenait doucement folle a entendre toute leur voix

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, Bridget resta cachée derrière Marie. Bien que curieuse, la petite était tout de même restée 1an coupée de tout le monde avec pour seul compagnie quelque personne rare. Marie remarqua tout de suite Kitty et Bobby, leur regard empli d'amour la fit sourire. Elle était tout de même contente qu'ils soient ensemble, Kitty pryde aimait l'iceberg depuis si longtemps.

Logan remarqua Jean, Kitty et Boby arriver vers eux, Tornade quelque mètre derrière. Il pris posséssivement la hanche de sa protégée pour la rapprocher de lui. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de rougir d'une telle proximité et d'un geste si peu discret. Bobby commença a s'excuser avant qu'elle ne lève sa main ganté pour l'arrêter

 **\- Je suis sincèrement heureuse pour toi Kitty, tu méritais vraiment qu'il t'aime. Tu es vraiment une bonne personne.**

Kitty Pryde se sentit tout de suite tellement honteuse. Elle avait pensée qu'avec son retour, son couple un peu bancale allait se casser la gueule. Depuis leur début de relation, Bobby avait eu beaucoup de remords par rapport à Malicia, et elle-même l'avait détesté... pour rien apparemment.

Kitty murmura timidement **Merci** avant de se taire penaude. Bobby regarda la main sur la hanche de Malicia et se sentit un peu jaloux. Bien que ce sentiment soit complétement déplacé il souhaita quand même la bienvenue a son amie. John Pyro arriva et posa solennellement sa main sur l'épaule de Malicia avec un sourire idiot.

 **\- Je t'aime mieux intouchable et dangereuse, t'es vachement plus mon genre. Sans rancune ?**

Malicia aurait pu s'énerver mais, le ton qu'il avait employé était tellement empreint de regret qu'elle ne put que sourire. Mais elle n'oubliait pas pour autant. Elle se leva un peu et lui fit une légère bise sur la joue. Il s'écroula par terre a bout de souffle.

 **\- Sans rancune Pyro.**

Elle l'aida a se relever et il rigola avant de s'en aller un peu déboussolé. Logan bouillonnait de rage. Cependant Tornade arriva et pris Malicia puis Logan dans ses bras.

 **\- Avec ton arrivée Logan sera bien moins insupportable. Apparemment il t'a tout avouer. Je suis vraiment contente de te revoir enfin Malicia**

Marie hocha la tête timidement rougissant un peu. Qu'avait bien pu faire Logan pour que tout le monde soit au courant comme sa ? C'est Jean qui lui répondit a la limite de l'agacement

 **\- Il était insupportable après ton départ, un lion en cage. Pas moyen de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il s'énervait.**

Logan serra légèrement la hanche de Malicia. Quand Jean avait compris qu'elle perdait peu a peu l'attention des hommes autour d'elle, elle avait tout fait pour les faire réagir mais Logan plus que les autres l'avait remis a sa place. Et Logan se souvenait encore de ce que cette garce avait dit.

 **\- Ou est le professeur ? je dois lui présenter ma protégée, Bridget.**

- _Jean rétorqua agressivement_ **A force de te chercher il s'est extrêmement fatigué.**

Petit a petit, la tension de Logan passa a travers tout le groupe... Tornade préféra s'en aller pour leur laisser régler leur différent. et Kitty et Bobby en profitèrent pour s'éclipser. Marie dont la hanche commençait a lui faire mal enleva son gant et Jean se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire. Puisque personne ne semblait prêt a lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait, elle allait chercher elle-même.

Marie pressa rapidement la main de la télépathe avant que celle-ci n'essaye vivement de se retirer.

 **\- Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ?**

 _\- Marie inspira._ **C'est sur que j'aurais été mieux morte n'est ce pas**

Jean resta bouche-bée. Elle avait réussi a percer sa barrière psychique. Même le professeur Xavier n'y arrivait pas. Marie aurait bien voulu lui dire que si le professeur Xavier était dans cet état c'était surtout de sa faute a elle mais elle avait vu a quel point Jean tenait au professeur et a quel point elle se sentait coupable.

 **\- Je suis désolée pour le professeur.**

Par télépathie le dit professeur les rassura et leur demanda de venir le voir dans son bureau lui faire rencontrer la merveille qu'avait ramené la brune aux mèche blanche. Bridget eut peur de cette voix dans sa tête mais Marie la rassura et lui expliqua le pouvoir du professeur Xavier. Quand Bridget entra dans le bureau, son cerveau n'envoya qu'un seul message au professeur... CHAUVE

Charles rigola. D'habitude c'était plutôt 'froid' 'flegmatique' 'fauteuil roulant' 'grand télépathe' Les enfants étaient si spontanés.

 **\- Eh bien oui, je suis chauve, il faut croire qu'a trop réfléchir tout mes cheveux soit tombés..**

 _\- Bridget resta abasourdie._ **c'est pas trés grave, vous pourriez porter une moumoute**

Logan rigola. Elle avait pas sa langue dans sa poche la fillette.

 **\- Tu sais, tu es une mutante d'un grand niveau, presque plus encore que Tornade.**

 **\- Bien sur ! Marie m'a déjà tout raconter ! Elle a même fait les papiers pour être ma tutrice alors zéro problème pour aller a l'école !**

Logan arqua un sourcil. Elle était sa tutrice légal ?

 **\- Rémy Lebeau devait une dette a Logan, je m'en suis servi pour qu'il me fournisse des papiers légaux ...**

Logan grogna. Rémy était un dragueur et un voleur. Futé pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il craignait qu'il se soit passé quoi que ce soit entre Marie et ce coureur de jupons.

 **\- Logan, Malicia, vous pouvez y aller. Bridget et moi allons régler les derniers détails. Je vois que Logan c'est jetée a l'eau. Tu auras une bonne motivation pour apprendre a contrôler tes dons n'est ce pas jeune fille.**

Marie ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Tout le monde semblait être au courant pour elle et pour Logan c'était dingue. Logan attrapa Marie par le bras et la tira dans sa chambre a l'étage.

 **\- Raconte ce qu'il c'est passé avec Rémy Lebeau**

Marie ne put s'empecher d'etre heureuse de la jalousie de son Wolverine. Alors elle lui raconta comment elle l'avait rencontré et comment celui-ci l'avait grandement aidé.

 _Flash Back_

 _Marie marchait avec Bridget. Elle avait voulu faire de Bridget sa fille adoptive mais elle avait peur qu'on croit qu'elle avait kidnappé la petite. Aprés tout elle ne connaissait pas les parents. Elle n'avait aucune autorisation de leur part et surtout, ils n'étaient pas mort et n'avaient demandé a personne de devenir tuteur de leur fille. Elle ne pouvait donc pas se pointer dans les services sociaux et risquer que Bridget soit remis a une autre famille._

 _Sa dernière paye pourrait a peine leur payer une nuit dans un motel. Un homme séduisant la héla._

 _ **\- Hé jeune demoiselle, vous avez perdu ceci.**_

 _Quand Marie l'apercut, elle savait qu'elle l'avait déjà croisé quelque part, elle ou alors quelqu'un qu'elle avait touché, ce qui en somme lui laissait pas mal de souvenir a passer en revue. Le jeune homme lui tendait un jolie porte feuille que Marie attrapa en le remerciant. Ce n'était pas le siens mais tant pis, il y avait peut-etre de l'argent dedans._

 _Le jeune homme rigola, quel petite voleuse adorable. Il ne c'était servit du porte-feuille que comme moyen pour l'aborder et voila qu'elle le lui piquait._

 _ **\- Désolé de vous paraitre grossier mais, ne nous sommes nous pas déjà rencontrés ?**_

 _Marie faillit rigoler. Pour un homme aussi séduisant c'était ridicule d'aborder comme sa les gens. Cependant, son cerveau parvint enfin a mettre un nom sur ce visage. Rémy Lebeau alias Gambit. C'était un souvenir de Logan._

 _ **\- Vous etes Rémy Lebeau n'est ce pas.**_

 _Gambit se figea un demi seconde avant de mettre une main dans sa poche pour charger ses cartes. Comment le connaissait-elle ? Voyant le jeune homme passer discrètement a l'offensive, Marie se recula et poussa la petite rousse derrière elle._

 _ **\- Je ne vous connais pas mais vous devez connaitre mon ami Logan ! Je m'appelle Marie, j'ai voyagé avec lui pendant un moment.**_

 _Dans ses souvenirs, Rémy devait la vie a Logan, mais est ce qu'un voleur payait ses dettes ? Tout a coup la petite brune se sentit bête. Pourquoi n'y avait elle pas pensée avant ?_

 _Rémy garda les mains dans ses poches mais se décrispa un peu. Ce vieux fou qui l'avait sauvé une fois. Il n'aurais jamais payé sa dette envers lui mais si cela incluait de garder une jolie fille prés de lui il voulait bien faire un effort._

 _ **\- Et tu es venu me faire payer ma dette ?**_

 _ **\- Si ça vous est possible, sinon je m'en vais c'est pas grave**_

 _ **\- Dites toujours**_

 _ **\- J'aimerais être la tutrice légal de cette petite.**_

 _ **\- C'est tout ? Vous auriez pu faire une lettre et imiter la signature, ou inventer un mensonge...**_

 _ **\- ...J'y avait pas pensée... Je suis pas une voleuse ou une menteuse...**_

 _ **\- Pourtant vous avez pris le porte-feuille**_

 _Marie se mit a rougir, effectivement mais c'était différent. Rémy fut satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait sur cette jolie brune._

 _ **\- Bon, pour payer ma dette laissez-moi vous héberger chez moi au moins. Vous serez tutrice légal d'ici demain. ça vous convient ?**_

 _ **\- Génial !**_

 _Marie et Bridget avaient faim, étaient fatiguée, avaient besoin d'une bonne douche chaude. Alors il ne lui avait fallu que quelque seconde pour se laisser convaincre d'aller chez lui. Elle ne le connaissait même pas. Et le peu de souvenir qu'elle avait de lui aurait du la convaincre de ne pas aller chez lui._

 _Gambit avait été un hôte parfait, il leur avait offert des vêtement et pour la première fois de sa vie Marie portait une robe élégante, a la limite du sexy. Il leur avait offert un repas de luxe et une chambre de luxe. Mais, malgré son attirance pour la brune il avait lâché l'affaire en milieu de soirée. Il savait pourquoi il avait abordé la jeune fille malgré l'enfant qu'elle avait avec elle._

 _Elle ressemblait a la seul personne dans son ancienne guilde qui se souciait de lui réellement. La seule personne qui avait pu rendre Bella Donna jalouse de quelque chose. La seule personne qu'il avait essayé de protéger. La seule qui soit morte pour lui. Et elle lui ressemblait. La main sur le cœur, toujours prête a aider son prochain._

 _ **\- J'ai entendu parler de toi tu sais, avec tes mèches blanches. La voleuse de pouvoir.** Il rigola. **et la voleuse de porte feuille aussi. C'est naturel ?**_

 _ **\- Non, enfin oui... je sais pas comment elles sont devenu blanche mais je ne les teinte pas si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.**_

 _gambit proposa du vin a la brune tandis que Bridget allait dans le canapé devant la télé laissant les adultes entre eux._

 _ **\- J'ai jamais bu d'alcool...**_

 _Rémy rigola et lui servit donc un verre. Il serait témoin de sa première cuite. La soirée continua bien arrosé et Marie était complétement ivre. Elle se leva titubante et Rémy dut lui prendre le bras pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas. Elle se retira vivement étonnant le voleur. Avait-il eu un geste trop déplacé ? Marie ressentit une chaleur l'envahir et se rapprocha de Rémy. Il était beau avec son air faussement débraillé. Bien qu'il soit parfaitement habillé et parfaitement coiffé, il dégagé quelque chose de sauvage chez lui. Quelque chose que le plus impeccable des costard trois pièce ne pourrait jamais cacher._

 _Elle leva la main et lui toucha le visage délicatement._

 _ **\- C'est la première fois que je touche la peau de quelqu'un, c'est doux... La tu serais surement déjà mort, ou au moins dans le coma.**_

 _ **\- C'est a cause de ton pouvoir ?**_

 _ **\- plus de pouvoir, plus jamais jamais jamais.. c'était une malédiction.**_

 _Marie se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son hôte. Celui-ci profita du baiser mais finit par le rompre l'écartant un peu. Marie se mit a bouder._

 _ **\- C'est mon premier baiser et tu me rejette ?**_

 _Rémy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quel casse pied quand elle est saoul. ça montrait bien son fond. Une éternelle amoureuse._

 _ **\- C'est pas que je n'ai pas apprécier au contraire mais... je n'aimerais pas voir débarquer Wolverine et qu'il me découpe en rondelle. Et tu es décidément tellement saoul que demain tu ne te souviendras de rien. Et J'aime qu'on se souvienne de moi !**_

 _Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la porta telle une princesse dans sa chambre ou la petite Bridget dormais déjà. Quand il entra il vit le carnage. Serait-il prudent de laisser Marie dans ce tourbillon.. Il décida que non et l'emmena dans sa propre chambre. Il rigolait déjà de la réaction de sa douce amie le lendemain matin._

 _Il la déposa sur son lit et commença a la déshabiller. Elle était vraiment jolie, sous tous les angles et sous les vêtements aussi. Il lui enfila tout de même un de ses T-shirt. Le noir contrastait terriblement avec sa peau blanche, c'était presque artistique. Il entra dans le lit quand deux bras l'enserrèrent. Il l'embrassa sur le front, puis descendit jusqu'à ses lèvres. Ils passèrent une bonne partit de la nuit a s'embrasser. Après tout, elle ne se souviendrait surement de rien. Il dut cependant la bloquer a chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'aller plus loin._

 _il dut aussi prendre sur lui pour ne pas aller plus loin. Finalement la brune s'endormit et Gambit; trop stimulé dut faire un tour a la douche avant de pouvoir s'endormir enfin._

 _Marie se réveilla terriblement bien. Au chaud. Quand elle vit Rémy en caleçon la tenir dans ses bras elle se mit a rougir violemment et malgré tout ses effort, ses souvenirs devenait de plus en plus flous au fil de la soirée pour finalement ne même pas se rappeler comment elle avait atterrit ici._

 _ **\- Tu était terriblement insatiable hier Chérie. C'était divin.**_

 _Le sourir charmeur de Rémy gêna encore plus Marie qui si cela avait été possible aurait vue de la fumé sortir de ses oreille tellement elle chauffait. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir la pire fièvre du monde. Elle était a la limite de l'évanouissement quand il se mit a rigoler... Mince meme son rire était charmeur c'était terrible !_

 _ **\- Tu m'a embrassée mais ça c'est arreté la. Je ne voulais pas me faire découper par Wolverine et tu était bien trop saoul. Et tu m'a même avouer que c'était ton premier baiser. Pour ta première fois, soit au moins sur d'etre sobre et de pas le faire avec n'importe qui...**_

 _Le charmant brun avait fini sa phrase d'un ton paternel. Il repris sa voix enjoué pour lui raconter toute la soirée évitant la fin pour ... il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait lui cacher sa mais il le fit quand meme. Sa gêne passé, Marie profita d'avoir un homme a ses cotès. Plus timide cette fois, elle lui toucha la joue, toujours allongé sur le lit. lui caressa sa barbe de quelque jours. Rugueux. Elle passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la sensation..._

 _ **\- Allumeuse, je vais finir par te sauter dessus.** _

_Rémy avait suivi ses pensée tellement c'était lisible sur son visage. Il se leva et l'embrassa doucement puis s'éloigna et commença a s'habiller laissant une petite Marie rose de plaisir et de gêne. Il lisait les pensées ou quoi ?_

 _ **\- Au moins, tu pourras te souvenir de sa** _

_Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'en alla laissant sur le lit une serviette et des vetements de rechange._

 _Le lendemain aprés-midi, elle faisait ses adieux a la joyeuse bande de lurons. Rémy la serra fort dans ses bras lui donnant ses dernières recommandations. Il avait l'impression de laisser partir sa petite soeur une seconde fois mais il savait que ce n'était pas sa petite soeur. Il lui avait ouvert un compte et versé de l'argent dessus pour l'aider a ses débuts. Finalement les deux jeune fille s'en allèrent et tombèrent sur un habitant de Cold Lake qui voulut bien les prendre en Stop._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

Logan enrageai. Elle avait passé la nuit avec lui et l'avait embrassé... Deux fois. Cependant il fut contraint d'avoir un certain respect pour le voleur, il avait tout de meme resister a une Marie qui aurait voulu et accepter un homme dans son lit... Des images lubrique inondant son esprit. Ok son recit n'avait rien d'érotique et elle avait meme évité de dire que Rémy l'avait changé mais Logan était passé de doux baiser, a baiser ardent, a ce qui suit aprés les baisers ardents.

* * *

 **► Epilogue◄**

 _...4ans plus tard..._

* * *

Marie maitrisais enfin ses pouvoirs. Completement. Integralement. Elle avait découvert des facettes fascinante et petit a petit avait appris a moins détester ses propres dons.

Bridget c'était remarquablement bien intégré mais ne suivait pas le même cursus que tout le monde. Elle avait rendu Jean folle en posant trop de question et avait fini par ne plus faire cour qu'avec le professeur Xavier et Hank qui l'affectionnait particulièrement. Hank avait du lui aménager une chambre spécialisé en attendant que ses pouvoirs soient mieux contrôler, plus stable. Elle était l'une des plus jeunes, le gêne X se manifestant lors de l'adolescence le plus généralement.

Marie attendait Logan dans leur chambre. Elle aimait cet endroit mais l'institut se faisait de plus en plus petit. Rémy l'avait appelé et il avait sur les bras un petit mutant rebelle. Et plutôt que de laisser mal tourné, il avait pensé a l'envoyer voir sa petite Marie qui semblait rendre le plus méchant des ours aussi docile qu'une brebis. Alors il l'avait appelé. Elle y avait vu un moyen de s'enfuir d'ici. Elle se sentait a l'étroit. Le Professeur l'appela et elle dut remettre a plus tard la discussion qu'elle comptait avoir avec son fiancé.

Quand elle arriva dans le bureau du professeur, elle sentit qu'il essayait de voir ses pensée et lui laissa champ libre. Elle perdrait ainsi moins de temps. elle avait demandé au professeur si elle pouvait ouvrir une branche secondaire pour les plus difficile a Cold Lake, les habitants ayant donné leur accords.

Le professeur chercha dans la mémoire de la petite brune si elle était capable de gérer des gens, un établissement, des responsabilités. L'institut se faisaient de plus en plus petit chaque années et il avait lui même pensé ouvrir une branche secondaire. Le fait qu'elle lui propose une aussi bonne alternative lui plaisait beaucoup mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser y aller sans préparation au préalable.

 **\- Dans un premier temps, tu iras chercher ce jeune rebelle chez ce Gambit. Ensuite, je t'apprendrais a gérer un établissement. Tu n'auras pas les cas les plus difficiles, juste les plus proche de toi... Pour les cas difficiles, il est préférable que je m'en occupe moi même.**

Malicia hocha la tête... c'était un assez bon compromis, elle espérait juste pouvoir enfin s'éloigner de Jean. La discussion avait été courte et après avoir rempli des papiers, la jeune fille était retourné attendre son fiancé dans sa chambre. Elle hésitait, Logan avait toujours dit que le manoir de Xavier était sa maison. Bien qu'en 4ans ils aient été loin dans leur relation, elle avait toujours des doutes avec Logan.

Finalement celui-ci arriva.

 **\- Tiens donc ! Quelque chose à me dire gamine ?**

La petite mutante grimaça, elle en avait vraiment assez de ce stupide sobriquet.

 **\- Je... J'aimerais retourner à Cold Lake..**

Le charmant Wolverine se figea. Cependant, il laissa sa compagne continuer bien que son hésitation fut signe de mauvaise nouvelle pour l'homme au griffe d'adamantium.

 **\- Le professeur Xavier est d'accords pour que j'y tienne la branche secondaire avec Hank.. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais m'accompagner aussi.**

Le brun secoua la tête. Des fois il avait vraiment l'impression de sortir avec une adolescente.

 **\- Tu crois vraiment que je te laisserais t'en aller sans moi ?**

 **\- Et ne croyez pas partir sans moi !**

Les deux adultes se retournèrent vers une Bridget moitié souriante moitié boudeuse. Malicia rigola. Elle avait l'impression d'être vraiment complète quand ils étaient tous les trois ensemble.


End file.
